BGMD:RRT Day 19
The guppies ate their healthy bacon and cheese sandwich in their new castle one morning when Pikachu comes in. Pikachu: "Good morning,guppies!" Guppies: "Hello!" Gil: "Let's go do some rescuing!" The team went to the Pelipper Post Office to check out the bulletin board nearby. They first decided on the rescues they want to do for today. They finally decided to do the ones for Mt Thunder. They went to the Kecleon Wares to purchase a few things. Then they went to Kangaskhan Storage and stored a few of their items they don't need. When that's done,they head off to Mt Thunder. There,they overcome the obstacles there such as crooked leafless trees,spiked stones,and Electric-type Pokemon. 7F was their destination floor! (Song:The Way You Do The Things You Do) Goby: "You've got a smile so bright,you know you could have been a candle. I'm holding you so tight,you know you could have been a handle. The way you swept me off my feet,you know you could have been a broom. The way you smelled so sweet,you know you could have been some perfume. We'll you could have anything that you wanted to,and I can tell the way the you do the things you do." Pikachu: "Ah,baby!" All: "The way you do the things you do! The way you do the things you do!" Goby: "As pretty as you are,you know you could have been a flower. If good looks was a minute,you know that you could be an hour. The way you stole my heart,you know you could have been a cool crook. And,baby,you're so smart,you know you could have been a schoolbook." (Music still going) The team see that the guy they have to rescue was Heracross. Heracross: "Oh,thank you! You found me! Meet me by the Pelipper Post Office later." He escapes the dungeon. (Song still going) Goby: "Well,you could have been anything that you wanted to,and I can tell the way you do the things you do." Pikachu: "Ah,baby,yeah!" All: "The way you do the things you do! The way you do the things you do!" Goby: "You made my life so rich,you know you could have been some money. And,baby,you're so sweet,you know you could have been some honey. Well,you could have been anything that you wanted to,and I can tell the way you do the things you do." All: "The way you do the things you do!" Goby: "You really swept me off my feet. You made my life complete. You made my life so bright. You make me feel alright. You make me feel alright. You make me feel alright. Come on,now,baby." All: "The way you do the things you do! The way you do the things you do! The way you do the things you do! The way you do the things you do!" (Song ends) The team met with Heracross by the Pelipper Post Office. Heracross: "Thank you for rescuing me! Here's your reward...200 Pokedollars." Deema: "Oh yeah! We're good!" The team met by the rescue team base. Pikachu: "Didn't we do good today,kids? Let's all call it a night and get rest." Gil: "Okay,see you tomorrow!" The guppies head back inside their team base to get good rest. *BGMD:RRT Day 20